The proliferation of wireless devices has facilitated the growth of location-based services, such as location-based marketing, location-based social networking, location-based communication services, and the like. Many location-based services, such as marketing and communication services, use wireless transmitting devices, such as Bluetooth and/or Wi-Fi devices, to transmit location and/or proximity and other information to a user's mobile device. Far example, location-based services can be used to broadcast marketing information to mobile devices within range of a broadcasting device—e.g., to broadcast specials or discounts to users' devices within a store. Similarly, location-based services can allow users to take advantage of communication system services when a user's mobile device is within broadcast range of a broadcasting device. For example, a user's status, such as “in the office” can be updated, or calls can be transferred between a user's mobile device and a user's desk phone when a user is within range of a broadcasting device. Likewise, calls can be transferred between a user's desk phone and a user's mobile device when a user is beyond a range of a broadcasting device.
Some broadcasting devices, such as Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) (also known as Bluetooth Smart and Bluetooth 4.0), can operate in broadcast-only modes. In these cases, the broadcasting devices broadcast information that can be received and used by nearby mobile devices; such information can be static, or can be programmed—e.g., programmed over the air.
The broadcast-only role of the broadcasting devices generally does not require a host interface. Thus, when operating in broadcast-only mode, broadcast devices can be placed anywhere suitable power is available.
In some cases, it may be desirable to, for example, place the broadcasting devices on or near devices connected to the Ethernet. Unfortunately, many Ethernet-connected devices, such as phones or collaboration devices, draw power only over the Ethernet and are not configured to provide power to any additional devices. Thus, such devices generally cannot provide power to additional broadcasting devices. Accordingly, improved devices and systems for providing power to broadcasting devices are desired. In addition, methods of programming and using the devices and systems are desired.
It will be appreciated that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of illustrated embodiments of the present disclosure.